


Первый день

by ilargia



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кристиану давно пора понять, что это больше не его дело.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый день

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: 1 февраля 2015 года, предсезонные тесты в Хересе. Написано специально для Летнего Феста по Формуле-1.

Мягкое февральское солнце приятно грело кожу и окрашивало всё вокруг в акварельные оттенки. Может быть, всё, что происходило вокруг, и было нарисовано где-то глубоко в его сознании: в окружающую его действительность было слишком трудно поверить. 

Кристиан стоял у своего гаража, жмурясь от солнечного света, и проклинал себя за то, что оставил солнечные очки в номере, забыв, что андалузская зима совсем не похожа на унылый февраль в Милтон-Кейнсе. 

Впрочем, то, что открывалось его ослеплённому солнцем взгляду, оправдывало любую рассеянность и забывчивость. Через два гаража от него фигура в красном комбинезоне, окружённая стайкой темноволосых механиков, что-то бурно обсуждала, широко размахивая руками. Кудрявые волосы отливали на солнце золотом, а широкая улыбка не сходила с лица. То и дело лёгкий прохладный ветерок доносил до Кристиана сквозь бесконечный шум двигателей заливистый смех.

Кристиан был не в силах отвести взгляд. Он снова проклинал себя за забытые в номере солнечные очки: они хоть как-то могли скрыть его слишком пристальный интерес к сцене, на которую смотреть он не имел никакого права. 

«Это не моё дело. Это больше не моё дело. И никогда теперь им не будет», — едва слышно прошептал он, глядя, как Себастьян, улыбаясь во всю ширину рта, обнимается со своими механиками — своими _новыми_ механиками — перед объективом пресс-атташе команды. Своей _новой_ команды. 

Кристиан крепко зажмурился, украдкой надеясь, что всё это всего лишь наваждение от смертельной усталости и слишком яркого света, и отвернулся.

***  
Из гаража доносилось приглушённое чавкание отвратительно работающего двигателя. Вокруг суетливо носились механики с мрачными лицами, а в углу гаража стоял, облокотившись о хлипкую стену, Дэн — Кристиан поймал себя на том, что он не видит и тени улыбки на его лице. Да уж, если и может быть лучший показатель того, что дела идут хуже некуда, то, по крайней мере, Кристиан не знал о его существовании. 

Мимо медленно проехал красный болид. Ливрея ослепительно блестела на мягком солнце, будто бы становясь ещё более насыщенно-красной, чем прежде, отливая самым алым оттенком из всех возможных. Поравнявшись с командным мостиком, пилот за рулём болида едва заметным жестом взмахнул пальцами в приветствии. 

Кристиан застыл на мгновение. Внутри у него что-то сжалось. Ему пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы ни единой мышцей лица не выдать, что это крохотное движение руки в его сторону, незаметное, еле различимое, ударило его куда больнее, чем весь хаос, творившийся с его собственным болидом в течение всего первого дня тестов. 

А казалось, что день не может стать ещё хуже.

***  
Глаза слезились от ветра проносившихся рядом болидов и песчинок, которые этот ветер неизменно тянул за собой. Херес, чёрт бы его побрал, всегда был таким: солнечным, ветреным, всегда пахнущим пылью и песком.

Мимо раз за разом проносился разрисованный дурацким чёрно-белым узором «Ред Булл». Может, это и было верным решением: не сразу увидеть Дэна на привычном месте смешного кудрявого мальчика, который то и дело красным пятном отвлекал взгляд Кристиана от телеметрии. Раз за разом, непростительно часто, непростительно долго.

Табло с результатами обновилось. Напротив слишком знакомых букв на верхней строчке высветилось время: 1:22.620. 

Кристиан опустил глаза и горько усмехнулся. Кажется, смешной кудрявый мальчик был счастлив.


End file.
